Only in England
by Marli-chan Tuchanka
Summary: Arthur gets blamed for the terrible rainy summer by some of his non-nation friends and Francis cunningly obtains a mad maid with a secret. Human names used, short story, kinda self-insert  the non-nation friends  fail summary is fail.


**A/N: **-^^- I have finally got something to upload! XD It's not all that but it's something. Enjoy.**  
>~*Only in <strong>**England*~**

It was raining… again. Sure, you may think, it's only rain but it's supposed to be summer: _supposed_ to be summer.  
>"UGH! Why, why does it have to rain? Why can't we have a summery summer? Just once...just one full summer of summer-like weather? Or at least no rain," Eliza complained as the rain spattered on the window heavily. Kayleigh pointed at Arthur.<br>"I blame you." She stated in a very serious tone. Arthur raised in hands in defence.  
>"What? I didn't do anything! It's not like I summoned the rain this time!" the last time Kayleigh, Eliza and Deniché had spent time with Arthur he summoned a huge rain cloud and they were drenched to the bone by the time they got home.<br>"But thanks to you I ha—"she stopped mid-sentence to sneeze but it didn't happen. "I have a cachoo!" Arthur sniggered.  
>"What's a 'cachoo'?" Kayleigh kicked him in the shin, hard. "OWW! Bloody hell woman, must you always resort to violence?"<br>"You gave me a summer cold you stupid git! Haven't you any idea how annoying it is?"  
>"Kiko, did you know that talk with an even more British accent when Arthur's around? Actually you do it around everyone, but only since you started hanging out with Artie. His accent is rubbing off on you!" Kelly beamed laughing as Kayleigh turned to her glaring devilishly.<br>"Kelly don't make us show him you're favourites list." She warned and Kelly's face drained of all colour.  
>"Oh gosh." Deniché commented, snickering when Kelly glared.<br>"Fine." Kelly said in defeat, not wanting to dirty her reputation just yet.  
>"What?" Arthur asked his face in a cutely confused expression.<br>"Nothing." Both Kayleigh and Kelly replied swiftly.  
>"Ah, ma fille, are you still going out wiz zat monkey boy?" a familiar Frenchman's voice interrupted further conversation from Arthur and the two girls.<br>"Yes I am Francis, so you're still getting none of this." Zara said teasingly taunting poor Francis.  
>"Aw, I'm sure Luke would be grateful that you actually tell Francis you're still with him, and that he can't touch." Kelly commented.<br>"Eh? Be quiet, strange one." Francis said to, or more precisely spat at, Kelly.  
>"What how am I strange? I'm yeah I'm weird but, what do you mean I'm strange?" she asked taken aback and offended.<br>"I know what you and Hungary do togeza when you hang out." He said slyly. Kelly's eyes widened.  
>"He couldn't possibly be talking about what I think he's talking about could he, Kelly?" Kayleigh asked worried for Kelly's sake.<br>"Oh honhonhonhonhonhonhon!"  
>"If I was judging by that laugh than I'd say yeah... and since I am I'm a little bit worried now Kelly." Zara was confused.<br>"What?" she generally knew what was going on with Kelly, but not this time.  
>"DON'T you DARE tell her you son of a-"Kelly almost exploded from either anger or embarrassment as far as Zara's knowledge went. But Kayleigh knew it was both.<br>"We'll have to make some sort of deal, no?" Francis smirked as Kelly visibly cringed.  
>"I'm going to regret this." She said as she walked off with Francis. Zara now stood beside Kayleigh.<br>"So you wanna tell me what this is about?" Kayleigh sighed and shook her head.  
>"No, she's got stuff on me so I can't say anything to anyone." Zara huffed. "Gomen onee-chan."<br>"Is it related to the favourites?" Deniché asked as Arthur, Eliza and herself walked over to Kayleigh and Zara.  
>"Huh? Oh, no, it's far worse than that." Zara Eliza and Deniché all exchanged looks.<br>"What? I don't understand what's going on." Arthur said hoping they'd either explain or leave the subject.  
>"Anyway, it's none of our business... well, at least not yet."<p>

~*2 weeks later*~

"Oh, Elizabeta! What brings you here?" Kayleigh asked as she let Elizabeta into her house. Her family was on holiday and she couldn't be bothered to go, so she had an empty house. Arthur, Deniché, Eliza, Jack and Zara were there already.  
>"Have any of you seen Kelly?" everyone lowered their gazes to the floor. The Hungarian girl looked worried.<br>"Well, the last time we saw her was when she went off with **Francis** to make a deal about being quiet about..." Kayleigh whispered into Elizabeta's ear, "and we haven't seen her since... or Francis for that matter." Elizabeta cussed in Hungarian.  
>"I should have seen theess coming! Can I tawk to you in privet a moment?" she asked Kayleigh, who nodded and lead her out into the back garden to speak without the curious others within hearing range.<br>"What happened?"  
>"Well, tha last time me and Kelly had gone to buy Doujinshi from the shop in London we oorlways go to, Kelly said she thawt someone had been follwing us but we let it go. On the way back Francis bumped into us on the train and was awfully polite and gentlemanlike. And a while before that, he'd asked me to find him a cute, flirty maid costume...and it just so happens that the size he asked for would fit Kelly like a glove." Kayleigh looked shocked.<br>"Oh good god... we need to find Kelly before it's too late!"

~*Francis' place*~

"Wow Francis, who the hell'dyou get her to dress in that and do your housework?" Gilbert asked astonished by the fact Kelly was wearing a little maid outfit and was cleaning the house up. Her face was pink and she looked like she'd rather be stuck to the bottom of someone's shoe than do what she was doing for Francis.  
>"Sí, Francis, you must know something she really doesn't want you spreading for her to be doing this." Antonio added. Their gathering was cut short as Elizabeta knocked the door down, frying pan in hand.<br>"Let her go Francis, and keep your mouth shut or I will keep it shut **permanently**." She threatened. Gilbert was hiding behind Antonio, knowing the feel of that pan far too well. Francis held up his hands in defeat.  
>"I brought you some nice clothes to-"Kayleigh trailed off at the sight of Kelly in a maid outfit. Sniggering and falling about laughing she managed to hand the clothing to her friend- her thoroughly embarrassed friend might I add. After she'd changed she held out the dress she'd been wearing like it was a plague ridden piece of flesh.<br>"I'd like that back though." Francis persisted. Kelly dumped it on his lap and thumped him on the head, turning away and leaving.  
>"Bye Gilbert, bye Antonio, c'ya Francis and I totally wouldn't wanna be ya!" Kayleigh hugged the boys goodbye, except Francis.<br>"So, Francis you said something about those two liking... _yaoi, _was it?" Gilbert asked slumping back on the sofa he'd previously occupied.  
>"Well, let me say one thing, since I can't spill my guts. England and America..."<p>

~*Back at Kayleigh's*~

"So what happened?" Eliza and Zara asked simultaneously as they got through the door.  
>"You do <strong>not<strong> wanna know."

~*Fin*~


End file.
